


to the one in the evil world

by shrinkingscore105



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinkingscore105/pseuds/shrinkingscore105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untukmu yang sedang tercabik dan mencabik di dunia yang kejam sana. Ini aku. Dan aku merindukanmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the one in the evil world

**:: to the one in the evil world ::  
** ©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer :** EXO © God, S.M. Entertainment, and themselves, of course **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, ini aku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana — mungkin kau mati, mungkin kau sekarat, mungkin kakimu dirantai di kamp tahanan perang dan kau tidak bisa bergerak — tapi kuharap kau aman, sehat, dan selamat. Paling tidak sampai kau selesai membaca surat ini karena, ya Tuhan, aku menyia-yiakan tiga ribu enam ratus detikku yang berharga untuk menulis surat ini, kau tahu, dan jika surat ini tak sampai padamu, kupikir aku akan membunuhmu.

Serius. Aku akan mengejarmu ke neraka dan membunuhmu.

Kondisi rumah tak jauh berbeda dengan saat kau tinggal pergi — mungkin ada sedikit-banyak perubahan, sesungguhnya. Yah, kami punya oven baru dan Chen membeli setumpuk buku resep membuat kue. Tiap akhir pekan dia mengajakku mencoba resep yang baru. Rasanya cukup enak dan sebelum kau bertanya, TIDAK, aku tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu setelah perang usai. Dengan lima orang kelaparan di rumah yang entah kenapa terasa semakin longgar, aku sendiri tidak mendapat bagian. Mereka benar-benar rakus. Dan tidak peduli seberapa besar tekad Xiumin untuk diet, ia selalu berakhir menghabiskan satu potong lebih banyak dariku.

Halaman belakang rumah jadi lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat sekarang. Lu Han punya ide untuk membangun sebuah taman bunga dan rencananya hampir selesai diwujudkan. Aku membantunya menyiram setiap sore. Belakangan dia membeli banyak bunga matahari. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat uang sebanyak itu. Mungkin pekerjaannya berjalan mulus, tapi aku sulit memercayainya di tengah kondisi perang ini. Mungkin dia mengambil uang tabungannya. Entahlah. Ketika kutanya dia hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa ia punya cukup uang untuk membeli lebih banyak lagi. Aku menyuruhnya menyimpan sebagian besar uangnya karena, yah, apapun bisa terjadi, ‘kan? Dengan banyaknya orang yang berderap ke perbatasan, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya pemerintah sedang mengurangi jumlah penduduk karena keterbatasan pasokan pangan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Dan jangan menyebutku bodoh karena aku tidak bodoh. Tadi itu pikiran logis.

Baekhyun berkata dia tidak yakin bisa bertahan di akademi lebih lama lagi. Tapi dia juga tak tega meninggalkan murid-muridnya sendirian. Semua orang terlihat gelisah dan anak-anak murung karena kehilangan sanak saudara. Ada seorang anak perempuan di kelasnya, yang menangis di tengah pelajaran ketika mendengar deru pesawat tempur melintas di atas sekolah mereka. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk membuat suasana tetap ringan, tapi rasanya mustahil. Setiap hari ada orang yang mati, dan salah satu dari muridnya akan jadi yatim. Hari demi hari. Negara akan mengalami kerugian besar setelah perang, mereka akan terlalu repot untuk mengurus begitu banyak keluarga miskin.

Kami membicarakan masalah itu sambil makan malam. Jarang sekali kami menemukan jalan keluar. Baekhyun memutuskan kami tak perlu membahasnya lagi.

Buku yang ditulis Xiumin prosesnya tersendat. Aku sering melihatnya mondar-mandir di ruang kerja, menatap lantai, atau menengadah mengawasi langit-langit. Ia tersenyum padaku saat menerima kopi yang kubuatkan, tapi matanya berkabut mencoba mencari inspirasi. Kubujuk dia untuk istirahat. Xiumin mengatakan dia ingin menghadiahkan buku itu untuk seseorang. Dia ingin segalanya sempurna.

Tapi, hei, kusadari dia menulis sebuah kisah yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Mencari ide untuk itu akan sulit jika benaknya terus-menerus merasa cemas.

Acara berita yang dibawakan oleh Suho juga semakin lama hanya menampilkan kabar duka. Ekspresinya di layar kaca juga kian terluka. Riasan macam apapun tak sanggup menutupi kekhawatiran yang meliputi pandangan matanya. Kadang ia dan Baekhyun (dan Chen, dan kadang aku) menghabiskan hari Minggu di panti asuhan dan kamp korban perang, bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu untuk menghibur wajah-wajah yang menyimpan tangis dalam diam. Lu Han meminta kami membawa beberapa tangkai bunga. Xiumin menulis beberapa kalimat pemberi semangat. Mereka berdua lebih sering berdiam di rumah, membagi kecemasan yang tak akan bisa aku respon dengan tepat.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu kabar yang lebih menyenangkan, tapi satu jam terakhir ini aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun yang terdengar gembira. Mungkin permohonanku bodoh, tapi aku tak mampu menemukan cara lain untuk mengungkapkannya tanpa mempedulikan betapa konyolnya aku mengatakan ini padamu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan.

Cepatlah pulang, Jongin. Aku merindukanmu.

Tertanda,

Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
